kisekifandomcom-20200213-history
Crow Armbrust
|seiyuu = Takahiro Sakurai |voiceactor = Charger Tomlee |nationality = Erebonian |birthDate = S.1185 |birthPlace = Jurai, Erebonia |relatives = Unnamed grandfather |affilliation = * Thors Military Academy * Imperial Liberation Front |occupation = * Student * Terrorist * Awakener |hobbies = Gambling |gender = Male |eyes = Red |hair = White |weapon_Sen = Twin Guns |orbment_Sen = Water, Time |SlashType_Sen = — |ThrustType_Sen = A |PierceType_Sen = A |StrikeType_Sen = — |weapon_Sen_II = Double Sabre |orbment_Sen_II = Water, Time |SlashType_Sen_II = A |ThrustType_Sen_II = A |PierceType_Sen_II = — |StrikeType_Sen_II = — |weapon_Sen_IV = Double Sabre/Twin Guns (Saber/Gunner) |orbment_Sen_IV = Time, Water |SlashType_Sen_IV = S/— |ThrustType_Sen_IV = A/S |PierceType_Sen_IV = —/S |StrikeType_Sen_IV = —/— }}Crow Armbrust (クロウ・アームブラスト) is introduced as a student at Thors Military Academy's Class V and a member of the ARCUS test team alongside Towa Herschel, George Nome and Angelica Rogner. Profile Crow is a laid-back playboy frequently missing lessons, Crow was highly dependable and friendly to others. Towards the end of his second year, circumstances led to him becoming a member of Class VII, wherein he developed a close bond with Rean Schwarzer. In reality, Crow's time as a student was a cover for his true identity: leader and founder of the Imperial Liberation Front, which he led while working under the codename of C''' (シー). Crow was also the '''Azure Chevalier (蒼の騎士) as he was the one who was the Awakener for Ordine, the Azure Divine Knight. He directly instigated the Erebonian civil war by shooting Giliath Osborne in the heart, at which point he abandoned Class VII. At the end of the war, Crow lost his life fighting alongside Rean to prevent a calamity. Later, he's revived as Azure Siegfried, an agent of the Gnomes who bore Crow's appearance and personality but lacked his memories. As the Twilight broke out, Crow's memories returned, and he soon returned to Rean's side to help save Zemuria. Childhood Crow was born in Jurai City, S.1185. He lost his parents at a young age and was raised by his grandfather, the mayor of Jurai. After the merging of Jurai as a Special Economic Zone with Erebonia in S.1196 and the death of his grandfather shortly thereafter, the 13-year-old Crow left Jurai to wander through Erebonia. Imperial Liberation Front Eventually, he met Duke Cayenne, who shared Crow's hatred for Chancellor Giliath Osborne and financially supported him to establish the Imperial Liberation Front. He recruited like-minded members, such as Michael Gideon, Scarlet, and Vulcan. Crow came into contact with Vita Clotilde through her frequent visits to Duke Cayenne. In S.1201, at the age of sixteen, Crow was guided by Vita to an underground place below Ordis, the provincial capital of the Lamarre Province. There, he overcame trials to find Ordine, the Azure Knight resting at the end. Crow became its Awakener. Thors Military Academy In preparation for the assassination of Chancellor Osborne, he enrolled at Thors Military Academy. Along with Towa Herschel, George Nome and Angelica Rogner, Crow tested the ARCUS prototypes for Class VII in the following year. As a renowned slacker, he missed too many classes and risked the chance of getting suspended. Thanks to Instructor Sara Valestein, he was given a second chance to graduate and transferred to Class VII during the summer of S.1204. During these months, he juggled between his roles as a member of Class VII and Comrade C, the leader of the Imperial Liberation Front. Erebonian Civil War After faking his own death as Comrade C in Roer during Class VII's field study, he traveled to Heimdallr during Chancellor Osborne's national address on October 30. From an enormous distance, Crow pierced the left side of Chancellor Osborne's chest using a sniper rifle developed by the Reinford Group's 5th Division. With the chaos it spawned, Crow's shot marked the beginning of the Erebonian Civil War With his work in Heimdallr completed, Crow traveled to Trista in Ordine to back up the Noble Alliance's Panzer Soldats. There he came to face Rean Schwarzer, Awakener of Valimar, the Ashen Knight. Crow's three years of experience piloting Ordine allowed him to completely overwhelm Rean, who was forced to withdraw. After the apparent death of Osborne, he chose to let his classmates in Class VII live instead of depriving them of their lives. He anonymously informed Toval about the location of Rean's coma. Later on, Crow and his comrades invaded Ymir, where Class VII secretly stayed. He fought Rean again piloting their respective Deus Excellion and was again victorious. He lastly escorted Rean to Pantagruel under the supreme leader's order. When Rean was "invited" to the Pantagruel, he responded to Rean's request and talked to him about his past experiences, including the death of his beloved grandfather, the establishment of Empire Liberation Front, and his acquirement of the Azure Knight, Ordine. Character Notes Gameplay Weapons Crafts Braver Order Gallery C Initial Design & Variations - Concept Art (Sen).jpg|Initial design and variations of C. C - S-Craft (Sen).png|S-Craft of C. Crow Armbrust - S-Craft (Sen).png|S-Craft Crow - Menu Art (Sen).png|Full-length Class VII Crow - Menu Bust (Sen).png|Portrait Class VII Crow- Menu Icon (Sen).png|Icon Class VII Crow Armbrust Uniform Variations - Concept Art (Sen).jpg|Concept art - uniform variations Crow Armbrust Casual Variations - Concept Art (Sen).jpg|Concept art - casual variations Crow - Menu Art 2 (Sen).png|Full-length Crow 2 - Menu Bust (Sen).png|Portrait Crow Armbrust - Vestless & Casual Clothes (Sen).jpg|Vestless & Casual Clothes Crow Armbrust (Sen II).png|Full-length Crow Armbrust S-Craft (Sen II).png|S-Craft Crow Armbrust - Menu Bust (Sen II).png|Menu bust Crow & Grandfather - Flashback Visual (Sen II).png|Memories - Crow and his grandfather Crow's Grandfather - Flashback Visual (Sen II).png|Memories - Crow's grandfather Crow 1 - Flashback Visual (Sen II).png|Memories - Crow departing Jurai Crow & Cayenne - Flashback Visual (Sen II).png|Memories - Crow forming the Imperial Liberation Front Crow & Vita - Flashback Visual (Sen II).png|Memories - Crow is led through the azure trial by Vita Clotilde Crow's Funeral - Flashback (Sen III).png|Memories - Crow's funeral Crow Armbrust unmasked (Sen III).jpg|Crow unmasked Crow Armbrust - S-Craft (Sen IV).png|S-Craft Crow Armbrust (Sen IV).png|Full-length Imperial Wedding - 11 - Crow, Towa, Angelica & George (Sen IV).png|Crow, Towa, Angelica & George at the Imperial Wedding Announcement Screenshot 3 (Sen IV).jpg |Promotional screenshot Crow Armbrust - Screenshot 1 (Sen IV).jpg |Pre-production screenshot Crow Armbrust - Screenshot 2 (Sen IV).jpg |Pre-production screenshot Crow Armbrust - Screenshot 3 (Sen IV).jpg |Pre-production screenshot Crow Armbrust - Concept Art (Sen IV).png|Concept art Trivia * Crow's last name means "crossbow" in German. * Crow's bonding trophy in Trails of Cold Steel is titled "Bad Crowmance". de:Crow Armbrust Category:Characters Category:Imperial Liberation Front Category:Noble Alliance Category:Class VII Category:Thors Military Academy Category:Trails of Cold Steel Characters Category:Trails of Cold Steel Bosses Category:Trails of Cold Steel II Characters Category:Trails of Cold Steel II Bosses Category:Sen no Kiseki IV Characters Category:Akatsuki no Kiseki Characters